


Both My Names Are Yours

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, They’re so fucking cute, Wedding, disney please let my boys be happy, gettingmarried, my favourite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Finn and Poe get married and it’s adorable.





	Both My Names Are Yours

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. I own nothing but the writing and fluff.

FN-2187 

“It’s the only name they ever gave me.” 

“Well I ain’t using it, FN....I’m gonna call you Finn.” 

 

Finn can feel his hand shaking a little as Rey hands him a bouquet of orange and white flowers, Poe had picked the wedding colours, to match with BB-8 of course. Rey straightens his lapels and grins at him.  
“You look wonderful Finn.”  
“Thanks.” He can’t stop smiling, it’s impossible to ignore the bubbly happy feeling in his chest as he prepares to walk out of this room and be married to the love of his life. Rey opens the door for him and he can see Poe standing already at the end of a long carpet. all their friends from the resistance line the carpet and General Leia is waiting beside Poe. Music is playing as Rey takes his arm and they walk down the isle. When the two reach the platform where Poe and Leia are Rey let’s go of him and steps to the side as he takes Poe’s hands, seeing his soon to be husband with a smile to match his own. In that moment holding Poe’s hands, saying their vows, everything disappears, like they’re the only two people in the galaxy, and Finn can’t imagine a better feeling. Finally after a small speech from Leia and signing a few holo documents the general says.  
“Congratulations, you’re now officially married.” Poe kisses Finn but it’s not like any of the other countless kisses they’ve shared, it’s new and brimming with all the happiness and possibilities they have in that moment. Everyone is cheering around them, BB-8 is beeping gleefully, and Rey is trying to hug them both at once. The rest of the day is a whirlwind but Finn never lets go of Poe’s hand, and everything is perfect. 

 

Later that night they lay in bed, Finn gazing at Poe’s hand resting on his chest contentedly.  
“I just realized. Both my names are yours.”  
“What?” Mumbles his husband sleepily.  
“You named me Finn and now I’m Finn Dameron.” Poe smiled at him.  
“I guess you’re right. Goodnight Finn Dameron.” He kissed Finn’s forehead.  
“Goodnight my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the thought the other day that if Finn and Poe got married and Finn became Finn Dameron both his names would be Poe’s and ahhhhhh how cute?! They’re just meant to be don’t @ me
> 
> I hope you enjoyed  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
